NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!
by virtual-asshole
Summary: ON HIATUS. Blame college and a tattoo shop apprenticeship.
1. Chapter 1

"**Not if I Can Help It!"**

**Kyou Kara Maoh! Fan Fiction**

**Genre: Humor/Drama**

**Slightly AU, but what the heck. it's a damn fanfiction anyway. **

**Spawned by severe boredom on a summer vacation.**

**--**

A calm, pleasant afternoon. In which we have our dear Yuri brushing up on his Demon Tribe History and Language, by casually reading and taking down notes inside his private study. With a little help from Murata, AKA The Great Wise Man, of course.

_Perfect. _

_Calm. _

_Serene._

"Hahaha, but you know man, disappearing for periods at a time like this...she's bound to take notice, you know."

"Oh, Murata...haha..."

"She can't know though, ne. At least, not yet. Not until everything in The Great Demon Kindom's all fixed up."

"Yeah, I know. She can't get involved. Heh...I wonder how will she react if she finds out..."

"I dunno Shibuya, she's _your_ girlfriend..."

"Hey, that's not entirely true you kno--!!"

_But not until..._

**SLAM!**

"YURI!!"

Lo and behold, a quite flustered, blond haired beauty with glaring green eyes. Absolutely heavenly...except if you knew that _that_ particular angel will raise hell in just a few seconds.

"YURI YOU BASTARD! WHAT IS THIS WITH YOU HAVING A 'GIRLFRIEND'??"

"Uh oh...better stay out of this..." and so, The Great Wise man, being as great and wise as he is, senses the impending danger and silently backs away, slipping outside unnoticed.

"MURATA! Get back here!" Apparently not _that_ unnoticed. The young Maoh held his friend in place with an accusing "you-stupid-idiot-it's-your-fault-you-just-had-to-say-that-didn't-you" glare.

**"YOU FACE ME, YOU IDIOTIC INFIDEL!"**

Beautiful Wolfram grabs him, our beloved Demon King, by the lapels of his royal garment, shaking him senseless, coupled with blaring shouts of accusations. Ah, yes. Young love.

"Get off me, Wolfram! You're going to kill me!" Yuri manages to brush him off, albeit forcefully, and ends up landing with a solid **THUD** ass-down on the floor.

"Well that was what I was intending to do!" The young blond said, looming over him ominously. "In case you have forgotten, which would be quite amazing since I batter it into your adulterous mind everytime that I can, I am your fiance, whether you like it or not! And I, being the high-ranking noble that I am, will not settle for these such infidelities!"

Our darling was supposed to go and see how their great king, and his beloved fiance, was doing when he heard, almost our of earshot, the despicable word that is "girlfriend."Of course, our beautiful Wolfram is no idiot. Despite the usual connotations with blondes being dumb and ditzy, he is rather intelligent and exudes a refined elegance. He knows well enough that these so-called "girlfriends" as humans on the other world would like to call their female lovers, would mean that Yuri is dissatisfied with their relationship and that he is in danger of being "replaced."

His pride could only take so much.

Being cheated on is one thing...but actually being REPLACED??

Oh no siree, bob. He isn't taking that shit. No way, no how.

"Who is this "GIRLFRIEND" of yours that His Emminence was talking about?"

He places a hand angrily on his hip, the way that angry housewives do when their husbands come home late and reeking of alcohol from _"work."_

Yuri stands up slowly, with the help of Murata. Rubbing his bottom, he turns to face the angry nobleman.

"Can we stop with the shouting, Wolfram?" He said. "Seriously, we can talk without having to raise our voices and act so violent."

"Well, it's your fault!"

"C'mon guys," Murata chuckles uneasily, "let's be civil."

Yuri gives a big sigh before returning the blonde young man's steady glare.

"Her name is Yamada Riingo. She's a girl from our school."

"Riingo?" he shruggs, "What an ugly name!"

"Shut up." Yuri growled, surprising his pretty-faced companion,"You don't even know her...and she's not my girlfriend. You were eavesdropping on us, I can't believe you missed out on that part."

"Yeah, Wolfram. I was just teasing Yuri here you know...ahaha..."

Murata continues his painfully awkward laughter just to mask the uneasy atmosphere. Wolfram grunts, still not believing their words. Men, it pays not to trust their tirades so much. He should know...since he is one after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**To be Continued**

Just who is this Yamada Riingo girl?

Is it right for Wolfram to feel threatened?

Are Yuri and Murata really telling the truth?

_**Find out soon in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so...**

**--**

"YOU WHAT?!"

Like a fish out of water, our Royal Highness gaped like an idiot, eyes bulging…either from utter shock or lack of oxygen intake.

"You heard me, wimp! Or are your ears so wimpy that they lost their ability to hear?" His young Excellency huffed indignantly...not noticing that his last sentence didn't make much sense. But if you looked closely…really _really _closely (but I doubt that you can, with him being the walking landmine that he is), you'd see that there's a dubious sparkle in his emerald eyes. An idea perhaps? But what sort of…?

"WOLFRAM?!" Yuri's forehead creased in a mix of irritation, surprise and just plain 'oh HELL, no!'

"Yuri, I simply cannot see why you have to be so distressed? After all, we have come to the other world before haven't we? In case, of course, that you are hiding something from me."

Double black sighed painfully and slumped on a majestic chair of gold leaf-covered wood and red cushions of down. A thousand evil possibilities flashed inside his mind. It's easy for Wolfram to say. He's not the one going to baby sit himself and explain the goings-on-and-about of the other world. But at least he'd have Murata to help him, right? Good ol' reliable Wise Man.

Speaking of which, he stood by the wide window overlooking a magnificent view...and he was picking his nose.

**SNORT.**

Eww.  
Okay...he simply didn't look so wise at that moment.

"All right," the blonde clapped happily, "I'll have them get on with the preparations!"

"No wait! Wolfram!" Yuri pulled his arm before he could turn away.

"What is it _now_??"

"Oh darn it all...what do we do now?" Yuri mentally slapped himself, regretting his actions.

Murata tsked loudly, walking leisurely towards His Majesty.

"Well, I can't help but agree with him, Shibuya. After all, you've got nothing to hide, right?"

"Murata..."

"Yuri, with your actions, I'm really beginning to believe that you are cheating on me."

SNAP! 0.o

"**AAARRGH!!** Can you stop it with the whole 'cheating on me' thing!" He flailed his arms around, obviously fuming. "Woah! Shibuya!" His Emminence had to restrain him to keep him from destroying the tables.

**"FUCK IT WOLFRAM! I'M SO SICK WITH THIS WHOLE 'FIANCE' CRAP!"**

Caught completely off-guard, beautiful Wolfram's clear eyes widened.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INITIATED IT! IF YOU HADN'T SLAPPED ME, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"WELL I EXPLAINED THAT IT WAS A _MISUNDERSTANDING_! **WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO HAVE YOU FOR A FIANCE!**"

**GASP!**

Oh no! Wrong move...wrong move. Murata broke in cold sweat as he watched the still feiry Maoh and the obviously hurt handsome noble. This wasn't going to end well.

"A-a-a-are you saying...th-that..._you d-don't wan't to MARRY me_?"

_**"THE HELL I DON'T!"**_

SHIT. He still haven't noticed that Wolfram wasn't on the offensive anymore.

**"Y-YOU INSENSITIVE WHELP!!"**

0.0 dundundun!! (cue in distressed yuri close-ups here.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be Continued.**

What will happen now?

What do you think will Wolfram do?

Will their trip to the other world continue?

And will Wolfram's idea which was hinted at the beginning ever be put into action?

_**Find out soon in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

(where i will attempt to answer the idiotic questions i posed)

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DUN DUN DUNNN!!_**

I update pretty fast, don't I?

Haha...like, one chapter per day...and the result are these poorly written pieces of shit. oh well. i kinda like it that way. it's not like i'm trying to win the Nobel Prize for Literature or something. Enjoy...or not.

**_Finally, the chapter where some of the stupid questions I posed will be answered._**

**And now, we proceed on with the story...**

--

Previously on 

**"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"**

_"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INITIATED IT! IF YOU HADN'T SLAPPED ME, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"_

_"WELL I EXPLAINED THAT IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO HAVE YOU FOR A FIANCE!"_

_GASP!_

_"A-a-a-are you saying...th-that...you d-don't wan't to MARRY me?"_

_"THE HELL I DON'T!!"_

_SHIT. He still haven't noticed that Wolfram wasn't on the offensive anymore._

_"Y-YOU INSENSITIVE WHELP!!"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the darkened room, lighted only by the glowing embers in the crackling fireplace, a young, shadowy figure paced the floor. And, standing by the embellished wooden door, a regal figure crowned with long, silver-lilac hair watched on worriedly.

"Your Higness, please...it is about time you got some rest..."

"I'm sorry Gunther...but i can't. I just can't."

A knock reverberated throughout the room and Gunther made way for the visitor.

"Conrad."

"Yuri, you shouldn't worry anymore," the kind-faced man said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The troops are already out searching for him. In fact, I will join them shortly."

"He is right, Your Higness. We will handle everything. Please, do get some rest. His Emminence, Master Ken Murata, has already turned in for the night."

Yuri sighed and looked at the two men greatly concerned with him. And guilt wrenched at his heart after remembering his hurtful words and actions toward their precious youngest brother.

"It's all my fault...if I hadn't been so stupid and kept my cool, Wolfram would never have run away." He removed Conrad's hand and drew out a chair. "I'm really sorry guys," he said as he sat down."I'm sorry that I was so insensitive and hurt his feelings."

Gunther flipped his long hair and move closer to the brooding Maoh. "Don't blame yourself, King Yuri. After all, we know how childsh Wolfram can be sometimes..."

"Gunther is right," Conrad affirmed, holding Yuri's eyes with his soft brown gaze.

"But...I had been very rude..." He lowered his head sadly...guiltily...wondering where the pretty young blonde was at that moment.

"Yuri...sometimes, people must be hurt to realize things. Although what you did may be rash, Wolfram had his own faults too. It was wrong for him to push himself on you. After all, it was true that the engagement between you two had just been...a misunderstanding."

The young king winced inwardly at his godfathers words. Somehow, hearing the almost exact same thing he said to Wolfram stung him.

"Well. I have to go now. Gunther," he motioned to the other man, "Make sure our beloved king get his rest."

"Yes, I will. Good luck and be careful, Conrad."

"Thank you."

--

Wolfram felt like an idiot. But he had too much pride to admit it and just give up.

He blinked his long-lashed eyelids angrily. The corners of his bright green eyes were somewhat raw and puffy, betraying that he had been crying earlier.

Like a great, golden cat, he rested high atop the thick branch of one of the trees in the woodland surrounding the borders of the castle.

From where he sat, knees drawn up to his chest, he could see the soldiers with their torches searching all over the place.

"Stupid..." he whispered silently. "They'd never find me like that."

"Damn that wimp, Yuri." He muttered, biting his lip. Images of him forcefully pushing back the black-haired boy before taking off flashed in his mind.

_If he didn't want to marry me, he should've formally cancelled the engagement...and saved bruising my nobleman's pride like that...And the most annoying thing about all of this..is that...is that...I think I do LOVE him!!_

**"AAAARGH!!"**

Oops. He hastily clasped both his hands over his mouth, knowing full well that the search team heard him.

"Hey guys, i think someone's over there!"

"Let's go take a look! You, Grimauld, go and inform Lord Weller!"

"Yes sir!"

_Damn it!_

Nimbly, he jumped down from his hiding place with a muffled crash amongst the dead leaves and grass. "I better get a move on now while I still can..." and he ran, as fast as he could, in the opposite direction of the castle.

--

"I knew you'd still be up."

"Oh, hey there, Murata."

The bespectacled young man opened the door wider and let himself in. His friend who was sitting up turned to face the window view of the night sky overlooking the land he ruled over.

"Nice view there, Shibuya. Will inspire any king." Murata said as he sat down beside Yuri on his bed.

"Yeah...tell me something," he turned back to his friend and smiled. "Did the other Maohs before me had this room as theirs too?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, you do remember all your past lives."

The Great Wise Man pursed his mouth thoughtfully. "Yeah. That's right...they used this room before."

"Well that explains why it's so overly opulent." Yuri chuckled and patted Murata on his back.

"Shibuya...don't worry. Wolfram will be all right. He's pretty tough, you know."

His Royal Highness just inclined his head, eyes fixed down on his hands. "I know Murata. Everyone's out looking for him right now, too. But...that's not exactly what i am thinking about right now..."

"It's Yamada-san, right?"

His head almost snapped off from his neck when he heard what had just been said.

"Your feeling guilty about it...because, in a way, you know that Wolfram is right to feel threatened about her."

"You really are the Great Wise Man," Yuri smiled sadly.

"Please, Shibuya. It's because I'm your friend...and I know you pretty darn well."

"But she's not my girlfriend."

"But you are planning to make her," glare from the moonlight hitting his glasses hid Murata's eyes from sight as he spoke the words. "I know...what the heck. Half of our classmates know."

All of a sudden, Yuri clawed on his face irritatedly. "Damn it, Murata! I didn't mean to hurt Wolfram's feelings...but, the hell! We're both boys, for the love of everything that is good and holy!"

"Ah. Who knew so much problem could arise from someone not being gay enough..."

"Hey! I heard that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be Continued.**

So Wolfram runs away...but now, headed to where?

And the "Yamada girl" is proven to be a real threat to his and King Yuri's 'relationship.'

Will they still be able to go to the other world with Wolfram and fix things there?

Or will everything just have to end here?

_**Find out soon in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

(where i will continue to attempt answering all the other idiotic questions i posed)

**_and yes, my name is eva. i don't know what is written in my profile here, but i'm pretty sure that i am female._**

**_pm me if you want to see pics. i have a fashion show on may 11._**

_thanks for the reviews! (i can't believe people read my work! happy...happy...)_

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	4. Chapter 4

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!**

Thank you for all the suggestions and comments!! Very creative!

I already have a vague plan on hand but I'll try to incorporate some of you guys' ideas. I dunno if anyone had noticed yet, but I'm kinda making this up as I go...hahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

_**And so, we now continue on with answering the rest of the questions...**_

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

--

It was a restless night for the The Great Demon King.

Yuri tossed and turned in the middle of his large bed, unable to get himself sleepy. Giving up, he wrestled the blankets off of him, and laid, spread-eagled on his back, to stare at up at his bed's canopy.

_"You're feeling guilty about it...because, in a way, you know that Wolfram is right to feel threatened about her."_

_"But she's not my girlfriend."_

_"But you are planning to make her..."_

His and Murata's conversation from earlier rang inside his head. It tore him apart. And now, added with the thoughts on how Wolfram used to sneak into his room and sleep with him, kept him further awake.

"Darn..."

_"Yuri...sometimes, people must be hurt to realize things. Although what you did may be rash, Wolfram had his own faults too. It was wrong for him to push himself on you. After all, it was true that the engagement between you two had just been...a misunderstanding."_

Conrad always knew the right things to say...and they were also true.

"Could it be that...Wolfram has developed 'real feelings' for me??" Yuri sat up abruptly, his eyes bugging out. "Ohw fuck...that is going to be a big problem...not to mention it's so wrong!" He slaped his forehead and slid his hand down his face.

_I knew I should've ended the engagement long looong ago...if only I hadn't been so foolish as to brush it off as some sort of mean joke...if only I realized that THEY REALLY WERE SERIOUS about the whole crap..."_

"Whoever is up there in heaven, please let it be just Wolfram misenterpreting his emotions...I do like him, but more of as a close buddy or a brother even...No matter how pretty he is, he's still a guy, you know...and I happen to be the type to like girls and not...and not...MEN!

--

A blurr of gold and blue crashed towards the bushes.

"Oww...this is so totally undignified..." the figure groaned as he fixed himself on his new hiding place.

Wolfram was far, far away from the castle now, but he knew that the search parties were not limited on that locality alone. "The whole of The Great Demon Kingdom must be teeming with them," he said to himself while he rubbed his elbow and picked of leaves from his hair. "Mother and the others must be worried..." his voice and his thoughts trailed off into a mixture of sadness, anger and embarrasment. Careful not to forget his current 'wanted' state, he forced back an angry shriek, otherwise he will be found out again.

The pretty young Mazoku regarded the heavens above him, as he was at the edge of the clearing. A small lake and the wheat fields of the farming peasants rolled out before him while he stared at the starry sky.

"It's beautiful..." He yawned, realizing that he hadn't even slept yet...

**GRRRR...**

_...or eaten, _he thought mirthlessly.

"Oh my! What is such a lovely young girl doing out here at this time of night?"

_WHAT??_

**"Hey! I'm no girl!"**

Uh oh...His eyes widened, realizing his error once again. _Shit! My cover's blown! _

He whipped towards the direction of the voice and saw a woman, a trembling young girl, in peasant clothing.

"A-a-a n-nobleman!"

**GRRRR...**

Wolfram stood up and clutched his stomach embarrasedly, trying to quieten the grumbling noises.

"Oh...oh my..."

--

Somewhere...

Bathed in moonlight, a thin graceful hand fondled a ribbon on a small box.

"Shibuya...Yuri..." a gentle voice breathed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be Continued.**

Oh ho! Who is that person that was introduced in the end of the story?

And what role will that character play...?

A chance meeting between our beautiful Wolfram...and a farm girl??

It seems as though the cogwheels of fate are turning...

But are they for the better...or for worse?

Will everything be cleared out soon, or just get even more complicated?

_**Find out soon in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

(where i will continue to attempt answering all the other idiotic questions i posed)

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**

PS

I think it's nice to have someone with the same name as me reading my work...haha _SMILES_


	5. Chapter 5

**_UH OH!_  
PEOPLE, HELP PLEASE! I'M RUNNING OUT OF CREATIVITY!!**  
(but I'm still staying true to my promise of 'one chapter per day,' so don't worry guys X3)

Please, more suggestions! it will really help! (plus, you might even get your desired ending!)

_**And so, we now continue on with answering the rest of the questions**_...  
(and yes, I am aware that this runs like a cheesy TV drama...well that's the comedy part...i think)

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

--

"Wow...I never thought that you would eat so much! You must be very hungry!"

Watching from the doorway, the young woman giggled as she played with her thick braid of brown hair.

The Mazoku ignored her comment, thinking that it would be for the best. He knew how he could suddenly say unnecessary things. Instead, he continued wolfing down the stew and bread the girl offered him. _Delicious! I wonder what this is called...?_ he thought.

The peasant girl didn't seem to mind it though, in fact she seemed to be happy that Wolfram was enjoying the meal.

"I still can't believe that _the_ Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld is sitting now in front of me, eating on my kitchen table..."

He slowed down and raised his head to regard her. _Of course...she would know who I am...but, I wonder if..._

"So, you ran away didn't you?"

**GHACK!**

"H-h-how did you know?!" Clutching his throat he reached for the pitcher of water, spilling half of the contents on himself.

"Please, sir! Use a glass! You're going to drown yourself!" She scurried from where she stood and patted the poor Mazoku's back to help him clear his airways. She took the pitcher from his hands snd placed it back on the table.

"Are you okay now?" He managed to give a nod.

"H-how-**_cough!_-**did you-**_cough!_**-know?"

She smiled knowingly over him. "Soldiers were disperesed _all over_ the region. The we're all looking for a missing young noble."

"Figures..." He sighed and straightened his back. "Will you turn me over?" He said, in a more serious tone.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she gave another round of her cheerful gigles. "Well, if that is what His Excellency would want, then yes...It's all up to you, _Lord Bielefeld_."

--

A lone candlelight flickered in the sparely furnished room, bathing it with with dancing shadows and orange glare.

On the bed in the center of the small space, Wolfram stared seriously at the girl before him.

He didn't expect her hair to be that long when it was let down. She was looking back intently at him as well, wearing a little frown on the edges of her lips, while she huddled inside the covers, crouching on the mattres.

"OH MY GOD, HE DIDN'T!" She gasped angrily. She suddenly sat up and threw her hands in the air.

"Of all the gosh-darn things to do! That was by far the most boorish thing a person could say!"

The golden-haired noble crossed his arms and nodded furiously in agreement. He didn't know how it started, but when he realized it, he was already telling the young farmgirl the reason of his running away.

He was glad that he did it.

It was good to have someone who sided with him.

She stood up and pointed directly at his face. "Demon King or not, when you come back there to the Blood Pledge Castle, you **will** give him a piece of your mind!!"

"My thoughts exactly! I will get that wimp Yuri if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

"That's right!"

The two new friends smiled to each other with an evil gleam in their eyes.

They shook each others hand firmly.

"Partners in crime?"

"Partners in crime!"

**DUN DUN DUNNN!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be Continued.**

Our Wolfie seems to have found a supporter!

Does this bode well for the rest of the characters?

_**Stay tuned and find out for yourself, in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

Sorry.  
I know it's kinda short today, but I have to go to the dentist. I'll make up for it tomorrow.

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Important Note:_  
NO UPDATES TOMORROW.  
**(it's sunday in my part of the world...and you know what that means: church/family/rest day. sorry bout that...)

Anyway.  
More suggestions, please! it will really help! (plus, you might even get your desired ending!)

_**And so, we now continue on with answering the rest of the questions**_...

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

--

"THEY HAVEN'T FOUND HIM YET!!"

Murata shook Yuri, trying to knock some sense into his friend. "Calm down, would you, Shibuya! You're so prone to over-reacting..."

The easily-agitated king was nervously raking through his hair. "I know...I know but what if something bad happened to him?!" He looked absolutely pitiful as he looked on towards the calm Murata.

"Sheesh...really, Shibuya. Not only are you prone to over-reacting, you're also very prone to underestimating people."

"Huh?"

Murata impatiently tapped the side of the slow Maoh. "This is the Wolfram von Bielefeld we're talkng about. Fire magic, sword efficiency...he can take care of himself you know. And unlike you, he uses his brain."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"See? What did i tell you?" Murata scoffed sarcastically before smiling. "It's only been barely a day, Shibuya. And the Great Demon Kingdom is very big. Relax...don't worry too much."

_Because it's when he comes back that you should start worrying..._

--

Conrad sighed.

_But this is better than nothing_, he thought.

He had been informed of a sighting last night. But unfortunately, it was too late when they came.

A soldier from the search party had apparently heard someone shout somewhere around the woods. He tried to follow it and saw a vague figure of a man with blonde hair running. Conrad was surveying the area again, hoping to find leads. But for now, all that lay before him are trees, bushes, clumps of dead leaves and grass.

_What is on your mind?  
I never thought it would be this hard to find you...where are you, Wolfram? Please..be safe..._

--

Green eyes looked sadly over the flowers named after her beautiful youngest son. Lady Cheri crossed her arms and tried to relax herself.

_My dear Wolfie..._

She sighed. He knew how temperemental her youngest boy could get, but this was unexpected. She knew that it was probably very important for her Wolfie to react that way.

_He really must have feelings for King Yuri. How unfortunate...that the latter doesn't. Oh, unreciprocated love..._

The beautiful Mazoku felt tears well up behind her eyes. But she choked it, along with the tiny needles of anger directed at a certain Maoh who was responsible for the uproar, when she felt someone approach her.

"Mother." It was her eldest son.

"Oh, Gwendel." She put her smiling face on, though she knew that the man knew better.

"We are still looking for him...please, be patient and do not worry."

"I know. He is a tough one after all."

--

"Okay men! We're done here!"

The soldier called off his men and bowed at the young woman with braided hair.

"Thank you for your cooperation ma'am."

"Please, don't mention it. After all, it is my duty as a citizen of our fine kingdom."

"Good day to you, and goodbye."

"Yes. Good luck."

She waved to them as they rode away on their horses, hooves rattling in the distance along with their noisy armor.

_Whew! Well that was tiring...good thing I'm such a convincing actress!_

The girl smiled proudly to herself and tapped the empty water barrel beside her.

"Are they gone yet?" a voice from inside the container whispered.

"Yeah!" She removed the lid and a handsome head with smirking green eyes popped out.

"That was fast thinking, Ingrid!"

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. C'mon, go get yourself outta there, Lord Bielefeld, and lets get inside the house."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be Continued.**

Not much development, eh?

But this is the proverbial 'calm before the storm'...

Soon enough, all will come into action (with the help of you guys, so please pm me ideas! i'm desperate!)...

_**Stay tuned and find out for yourself, in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	7. Chapter 7

__

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_

**_SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE!  
_**It will really help! (plus, you might even get your desired ending!)

Recap of the new female characters:  
Ingrid (from Great demon country...she's loads of fun X3)  
Yamada Riingo (from Japan...she hasn't really made a 'real' appearance yet)

_**And so, we now continue on with answering the rest of the questions**_...

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_--_

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_

_--_

"How long _exactly_ do you plan on staying here?"

Ingrid sat on a chair, her feet dangling playfully as she mended Wolfram's shirt. Unbeknownst to her, the question prompted a raising of an eyebrow from the young man who stood by her window.

"Oh, so are you planning on throwing me out?" He said sarcastically. But there was still a hint of good humor in his words, and that was what the girl reacted on.

"_Lord Bielefeld_," she drawled out his name in a joking, almost mocking, tone, "why on earth would I ever do that?!" She shot him a side-long glance and smiled mischeiviously. The pretty blonde replied by simply sticking out a tongue at her.

"So," she continued, eyes back on her needlework, "what's the plan?"

--

**_"Everyone! Sir Bielefeld has returned!"_**

With that statement, the whole castle was turned upside down. The maids and the other helpers scurried from their work places to watch the return of the runaway noble, while The Great Demon King ran towards the entrance of the castle with the Great Wise Man and Greta in tow, and of course, Guther tagging along behind them. Lady Cheri was assisted by her eldest son Gwendel amidst the uproar, and even the priestesses came out to join the commotion.

"Oh, he's back! he's back!" random people shouted, each trying to get a better look at the entourage.

"My son!" Lady Cheri broke out from the crowd and clasped her hands.

"See what did I tell you Shibuya? He's perfectly fine."

Wolfram rode his horse proudly; his back straight and his beautiful face indifferent. Conrad and Yozak flanked him, while the soldiers who helped look for him followed behind.

Yuri ran towards them and, stopping in front of Wolfram's horse, dropped on to his knees on the ground. Every single person present gasped.

"Papa!" Greta called after him.

"Oh man! I'm sorry Wolfram! I'm so sorry!! I understand if you don't want to, but please...try to forgive me." The young king raised his head to set his pleading eyes on the runaway. "I'm really really sorry!"

_"Poor guy...too bad we have to make sure he's really sorry..." _Ingrid whispered. Only when Wolfram jumped off of his ride did the people see that there was a girl on the horse with him.

"Who is that?" Gwendel whipered to Anassina. "Beats me," mumbled the red-haired scientist.

"Yu--Heika...stand up. You are causing unnecessary embarassment for yourself."

Wolfram's pace was oddly pinched, obviously trying to hide his emotions, as he extended a hand to help Yuri up.

"I'm so sorry, I've been an idiot..."

"Everyone knows...besides, you've made your point." He montioned for him to stand up once more. He tried to sound cold and indifferent, but he can't help but smile when Yuri took his hand greatfully.

_It's going to be very hard_, he thought sadly, _to pay His Highness back_.

--

"Oh that simply cannot do!"

Lady Cheri said, while continiously glomping her youngest boy.

"Mother! Please! I can't breathe!!"

The dining hall was in a festive mood. Everone was up for celebrating the return of Wolfram to the castle. Massive amounts of food were laid out in the table, while all around, people were chattering happily.

Ingrid sat beside Wolfram who noted how affectionate his mother was while she multi-tasked on crushing her son's lungs and praising her for taking good care of him while he was away.

"Your Excellency, it's really nothing. I would just want to enter as a maid here in Blood Pledge Castle...if you would agree to do so, it would be enough for me."

Yuri laughed and waved to her. "Sure! You'd get what you want! But you also deserve to be rewarded!"

"Your Highness, that is a wonderful idea!" chirped Gunther.

Ingrid stared at the odd new Maoh, thinking, _He is sorta wimpy-like, just as Lord Bielefeld said..._

Conrad tapped her shoulder and thanked her again for her help with a warm smile. "Without her, we would never have found him," he announced.

**_"Three cheers for Ingrid!"_**

"**_Hip. hip, HURRAH!!"_**

"Heh...heheheh..."

Ingrid chuckled nervously. She turned to Wolfram, both sharing a guilty look in their eyes.

Both haven't noticed that they were being watched.

"Yozak,"

"Yeah, your Emminence?"

Murata and the tall man exchanged knowing glance.

"Keep a close look out on the girl...I have a weird feeling..."

"I know your Emminence. Don't worry...you can count on me."

--

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_

_--_

**To be Continued.**

Wolfie is back home!!

But what's this?! Ingrid comes along...wanting to enter as a maid?!

What does that have to do with hers and Wolfram's revenge plan?

And what exactly_ is_ the revenge plan?

The Great Wise Man and Yozak seems to be on to them...

But will they be able to stop the vengeful duo before they act out their designs?

_**Stay tuned and find out for yourself, in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

(in case anyone hasn't noticed yet, i am implying subliminal messages x3)

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_


	8. Chapter 8

**_SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE!  
_**It will really help! (plus, you might even get your desired ending!)

well sorry about all the idiotic questions i regularly post...hehe...i can't work without them. they help me plan what to write ahead of time XD

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

I might not be able to update on either tommorow or the day after. I might have to go to a dress fitting for my fashion show.

_**And so, we now continue on with answering the rest of the questions**_...

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_--_

After the feast and celebrations, everyone was ready to turn in for the night. Although he may not admit it, thoughts of surprise lingered in Shibuya Yuri's head along with a tinge of relief, when Wolfram stated that he will be staying in his own bedroom.

--

_here we go...slowly...quietly..._

A familiar figure wearing rather frilly pink nightgown tiptoed towards the guest bedchambers. He would stop stock still everytime he would hear anything that might indicated the presence of unwanted company.

_bah! this is so troublesome..._

finally reaching his destination, he rapped on the door gently.

Getting no response, he knocked once more. this time, louder, and accompanied by whispers.

_"Ingrid, open up! It's me!"_

_She'd better be not sleeping on me, _he thought grudgingly in his head. Just then, he heard a small creak and felt that the door was opening slightly. From the small hole, a smiling blue eye peered, confirming the presence of the late night visitor.

_"Glad you could make it, Lord Bielefeld."_

_--_

It was perfectly ingenious.

In order to be able to effectively initiate their plans, Ingrid came along with him. And now, if she becomes a helper in the castle, she can freely roam aroung the premises and assist the scorned Mazoku in his revenge.

Like how they were in thi girl's house, the two partners in crime sat on the bed and laid out their designs for each other to analyze and comment on.

"Okay, Lord Bielefeld, this is my plan," Ingrid started. There was obvious excitement in her voice. "You told me before that, at first, you wanted to come with the King to his world...to see this 'Riingo woman for yourself, right?"

"Yes, that's true," Wolfram answered seriously.

"Looks like you should be going there after all!"

"What?" The young man looked at Ingrid quizically, wondering how on earth will that aid him in his quest for vengeance. But, as if reading his mind, the blue-eyed, brown-haired girl cocked her head and smirked.

"We will make His Royal Higness have a taste of his own medicine," She said. Wolfram listened on intently and can't help but be awed at how this young peasant girl could have a mind of a professional war tactitian.

"Originally you wanted to see how this 'Riingo woman' would look like. After all, she can't be anything more than your looks, right, My Lord?"

Wolfram guffawed, but she was just using the exact words he said when he first told her of his and Yuri's fight. After all, he is also aware of the fact that he is pretty beautiful.

"Well, how about kicking it up a notch and make the little wench fall in love with you!!"

At first, he was taken aback. But he took his time absorbing her words and thinking over them, and realized that it just might work. He smiled evilly and nodded to her. "But," he stated, "we should think of other ways, too, including back up plans, since we may not be able to go to the other world."

_"We?"_ Ingrid asked, perplexed.

"Us, of course. We are partners in crime, _remember_? we should stick with each other for maximum efficiency."

"But, to the _other world_?" Truth be told, the thought of inter-dimensional travel did not woo her one bit.

"Relax," he reassured her, "it's not that scary. Besides, we still aren't sure if that part of the plan would work out."

She chuckled, and soon, the noble man was laughing along with him, only to realize that they were supposed to be quiet. After they lowered their voices, Wolfram asked Ingrid something that occured to him a while earlier before he left his room to go to hers.

"Hey, Ingrid"

"Yea?"

"Why are you helping me get back on Yuri?"

She smiled and ruffled his golden hair, earning a hushed retort from the pretty Mazoku.

"Well, I like you. And I don't like anyone being mean to people i like. Be they king, god or whatever..."

Her reply was not what he expected, but she was not finished talking yet. With a voice lower and quieter than earlier, she continued.

"...besides, I know how you feel. A man dumped me once when I learned that he was cheating on me. And you know what the most painful part was?"

"What is it?"

"We were supposed to get married too."

Wolfram saw the face of his new friend in a new light. He was used to see her happy and mischevious, but now, she just looked plain sad.

"That's terrible..." he mumbled, unsure of what to say. Ingrid turned to him and put on her usual happy face.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lord Bielefeld. I'm better off now. You see, he's not such a good guy after all..." her face suddenly turned serious, and somewhat sad, again. "What we should worry about is King Yuri."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got lots of supporters, and what about us? Were just...us. And then again, there is the idea of guilt looming over our heads."

Wolfram nodded, knowing full well what she means.

"Compared to my guy, it seems to me that yours is not a bad person...just..."

"Naive and foolish. I know."

"Yea. And since, like you say, as he is from another world, it may be he's just confused about the customs we have here...but don't worry, Lord Bielefeld, for both yours and his sake, we must and we will continue our plans. We must make sure he will learn from his mistakes."

The two shook hands again and took comfort in thefact that, even if is just a little bit, their guilt for what lies ahead of them has receded.

"It is for the best," Wolfram smirked to himself. _So, this is a win-win situation after all..._

Back in his room, he was able to get himself to drift into sleep peacefully. Ingrid was able to do the same too. Their conversation had both of them spent.

But somewhere nearby...

"So, your Emminence? What do we do now.?"

"Well, nothing yet, Yozak."

"Is it fine to leave them be?"

"For now, it is."

_Besides,_ Murata thought, _they're giving me ideas_.

--

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_

_--_

**To be Continued.**

Ingrid's past is revealed!

It seems as though this story is becoming to have a "Revenge of the Girlfriends" sort of theme...

Just what are Murata and Yozak up to?

_**Stay tuned and find out for yourself, in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE!  
_**It will really help! (plus, you might even get your desired ending!)

_**And so, we now continue**_...

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_--_

For her first three days, Ingrid tried to stay close to their target as much as possible...meaning that she took all the helpers' jobs that would give her maximum access to the 27th Maoh.

She observed him and his routine schedule, which pretty much consists of studying with Murata and Gunther, playing with his adopted daughter, talking to the rest of his devoted followers and strolling all over the place...either alone or with Conrad or Murata.

Murata...the Great Wise Man. The two seemed to stick with each other quite often. She wasn't surprised to learn that in the other world, the two were already friends before. But there was something about His Emminence...Ingrid felt as if he could see through her. This unnerved her...added along the fact that he was "the Great Wise Man" himself...

For all the time she spent stalking King Yuri, she proved her assumptions correct.

His Royal Highness wasn't too bad...in fact, he wasn't 'bad' at all. He was rather nice and down-to-earth...but obviously lacking in experience and knowledge.

_"And straight as a measuring stick. Guess there is no chance for Lord Bielefeld..."_ she sighed sadly to herself.

**POKE.**

"Ah! Lord Bielefeld! You scared me..."

The two made their way to a secluded area, one of the castle corridors where no one seemed to pass by.

"So?" Wolfram asked, "Gathered information yet?"

Ingrid rolled her blue eyes and shrugged. "Ah, well...so-so."

"Why do you even want to gather 'information' on him?" He said, perplexed. "I thought I already told you what you needed to know?"

"I wanted to see things for myself." She smiled and placed his hand on her hips. "What do you think we should do now?"

"I think it's for the best if we just stayed discreet for the while."

"Oh?"

"Yes. If we act too soon, it will be obvious."

She hummed thoughtfully, twirling her braid around. Lord Bielefeld was right and she nodded in understanding.

The two decided to relax for a while. They walked towards a fountain and sat beside it.

"How's your new work treating you?"

Ingrid took her fingers, which were playing with the clear water, out of the fountain and wiped them on her apron. "Oh, it's okay, Your Excellency. The other maids are fun...though a bit wierd...especially those three that tend to band together."

"Oh, them...hahaha..."

She chuckled along with him, but her mind wandered off somewhere else.

Ingrid still couldn't believe that it all wasn't a dream. She is now living in the castle, though only as a maid...but come on, she's still _inside _the castle...and that she is graced enough to keep the company of one of the highest ranking nobles in their country.

_And aiding him to thwart his foolish king..._she smiled. it was like treason. The idea lit her up and she couldn't help but say it.

"Hey Lord Bielefeld...isn't this like...treason or something?"

It was supposed to be a joked, but the blond young man's green eyes widened with panic and his hands clamped shut on her mouth.

"Shut it!" He hissed, "don't say those things!"

_Oh...so it is treason_, she giggled to herself as she pried his fingers off of her face.

"Hey there Wolfram! Miss Ingrid!"

**"Gah!" **the two exclaimed. Of all people, it was King yuri Himself! And he's all by himself...The two tensed and looked at each other. This was going to be awkward.

Ingrid stood up and gave a perfect curtsy. "Good day to you, Your Royal Highness." to which the young king just smiled and told her to get rid of formalities.

"It feels wierd, you know," He explained.

She smiled back a fake smile and was about to open her mouth to say that she was going to leave when Wolfram pinched her back and glared at her to stay.

"Heheheh..." she managed to get the sound out tersely as she returned to her seat beside the golden-haired Mazoku.

_"Rule number one, never desert your ally, understood?" _he muttered to her under his breath.

"Did you say something, Wolfram?"

_Eeep!_ The two sat up with their backs straight.

"What? I didn't say anything...did you say anything, Ingrid?"

"Huh..O-oh! No, Lord Bielefeld! Not a word!" She shook her head so hard that she thought it would fall off.

"Oh...must be my imagination then." Yuri mumbled. He sat down with the two and tried to ignore their wierd awkwardness towards him.

"So...What brings you here..._Heika_?"

Wolfram was staring straight in front of him, not even bothering to look at the King's face.

The sudden formality hurt the king.

"Hey?" Yuri started, "What's up with the whole 'Heika' thing? What happened to 'wimp' and just plain 'Yuri'?"

_God...this was why i wanted to leave earlier...awkward conversation! they should be left alone with this! _Ingrid was dying. Conversations like this shouldn't be heard by an outside party. She knew where this was heading.

"We are not engaged anymore, Your Highness. Therefore, I no longer have the right to reffer to you as such."

His tone was cold and painful. Yuri winced inwardly.

"You're...you're still angry at me, aren't you, Wolfram."

_Lalalala...i'm not hearing anything! Lalalala...not a single word..._It took all of Ingrid's willpower to keep herself from running towards and banging herself on the closest stone wall.

"Why should I be? Your Highness, all that you stated _that day_ was correct. I have no hard feelings."

Suddenly, Ingrid felt a hand grab hers and tightened. She turned to see it was Wolfram's. _Oh, poor Lord Bielefeld..._

"Wolfram! I thought we were okay now!"

"We are! Are you trying to mess things up and start another fight?!"

Black eyes widened, unsure of what to do. His mouth opened to say something but he was suddenly stopped.

"Come," Wolfram said to a surprised Ingrid and pulled her up as he stood, "we shouldn't be disturbing _His Majesty_."

--

"Well that certainly didn't go too well."

"What do you mean? If it didn't go well, you should've blasted a head off with that fire magic of yours by now."

He sighed laid down with her on the grass. The found a nice place just outside the castle wall where the wind was blowing comfortably.

"I just wanted to get away...you know? I guess I can't face him yet...I'm still uncomfortable..."

Ingrid just nodded silently as Wolfram continued.

"...I didn't mean to yell at him. I just didn't want him to be that close to me...yet."

"You're still recovering."

"..yeah, I'm still recovering."

They looked at each other and laughed.

--

"What have I done? He's angry with me again!"

Yuri was practically shaking Murata's head off when the glasses-wearing boy managed to get him away.

"Augh! Stop being so hysterical!" he said.

The king slumped on his chair and groaned "Oh man..."

"I know, Shibuya...how about let's go take a break from here and go back to our world?"

"What?"

"To get your mind off of these things...Oh and let's bring Lord Bielefeld along too!"

**"EEEH??"**

--

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_

_--_

**To be Continued.**

OHOHOHOHO!!

Looks like things are getting a move on!

...with a little help from Murata of course!

_**Stay tuned and find out for yourself, in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE!  
_**It will really help! (plus, you might even get your desired ending!)

**GHADDAMMIT!! AAAAAAARRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!!**

**I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW LONG I'VE BEEN GONE!! I'M SOOO SORRY!!**

**STUPID COMPUTER CRASHED...**

_**And so, we now continue**_...

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_--_

_BANG!_

**"INGRIIIIID!!"**

The young woman was unceremoniously awoken from her slumber by the crashing of her door and a blood-curdling shriek calling out her name.

_THUD._

"Who? What? When? Where? **HUH??**"

Falling head-first from her bed wasn't a very good way to start up her day.

Her bleary vision could only make out blobs of color around her...and a particular blue and yellow blob bounding its way towards her caught her attention.

"Lord Bielefeld??"

--

Ingrid was braiding her hair, sitting down on her bedroom floor while Wolfram paced around her.

"Well what is it?" she yawned, "This better be good, considering you almost gave me a heart attack."

The young man stopped in mid-step and faced her. He was chewing his bottom lip anxiously.

"You know that first plan we came up with?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well...WE'RE GOING TO THE OTHER WORLD TODAY!"

"WHAT?!"

--

The silence was mercifully filled by the sound of chewing and the clinking of plates.

King Yuri's mother, AKA Jennifer of Yokohama, kindly dished out her silverware for the visitors who did not know how to handle the art of the chopsticks.

"My, my, why are you boys so quiet? Did my little Yu-chan do anything bad while he was away?"

"Oh, as a matter of fact he did, Mama!" Murata declared mischeviously. From his dark corner, Wolfram choked on his food violently, while Ingrid (with a muscular twitch under her left eye) just stared at her plate, still overcome by "dimension-shock".

"Murata! Mother!" Yuri whined.

"Hahaha, I guess it's true that mother's have a sixth sense when it comes to their kids!" Yozak smirked.

Yuri looked glumly at the man from across him. "Ignore them, mother."

"Conrad-san, I know I can count on you. Is it true?"

"Well, miss Jennifer, it should be Yuri that you should ask."

"Not you too, Conrad!"

Everyone suddenly heard someone push away their chair. It was Wolfram.

"I would like to be excused. Thanks for the meal Mama." He quickly turned to leave without bother to even hear her reply.

"Oh my, is something wrng with him?"

"Again, miss Jennifer, it should be Yuri you're asking."

"Conrad!!"

--

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_

_--_

**To be Continued.**

...Uneventful, but hey! At least they're here now!

_**Stay tuned and find out for yourself, in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE!  
_**It will really help! (plus, you might even get your desired ending!)

_**And so, we now continue**_...

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_--_

SIGH.

Sweet escape.

Yuri allowed himself to relax, away from his "desecrated" home.  
As far as he was concerned, bringing the others along with him from the Great Demon Kingdom was no way to 'get his mind off of things' as Murata had put it.

"Oh man..."

Well at least no one is gawking at him right now screaming all that _"oh Your Royal Highness"_ crap.

He stretched on the park bench happily.

_Hopefully, I'll work everything out...honestly, Wolfram's being too touchy...I just want everything to go back to how it used to be...well, except for the engaged part. I want my friends back._

"Shibuya?"

Yuri looked around for the voice that called him, and was shocked to see that it was...

"Yamada san?!"

--

"Oh, so your godfather visited from Germany, along with his younger brother, a friend and a cousin."

"Yup. And, well it's kinda stressful..."

"Why?"

"His younger brother...sorta has, eh, issues with me...it's kinda personal."

"Oh..."

The two strolled around the park idly, Yamada Riingo never knowing how happy Yuri felt...so happy, he felt that he was going to explode.

"Hey Yuri! Who's the babe?"

Oops. He just did.

The two whirred around to see the whole lot. Murata, Conrad, Yozak, Ingrid...and, of course, Wolfram.

It was Yozak who called him.

"By any chance, are those your family?" Riingo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er...yeah. My godfather is the one with brown hair...the red-head is a family friend...and well..."

"Oh. You didn't tell me they were foreigners."

For some strange reason, Wolfram and Ingrid were staring at Yamada Riingo with eyes as round as saucers. Yuri tried to ignore it and hoped that the girl wouldn't notice as Murata introduced her to the others.

_"Lord Bielefeld...are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_ Ingrid whispered dumbfoundedly.

Double Black...and with skin as white as milk.

Even if it's because she was Japanese and not becuse she was a high-ranking Mazoku, those features leave quite a big impression on any citizen of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Wolfram could only nod wordlessly in reply.

_"She's...beautiful."_

--

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_

_--_

**To be Continued.**

...

_**Stay tuned and find out for yourself, in the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE!  
_**It will really help! (plus, you might even get your desired ending!)

Ohohohoho...2 updates in one day!

_**And so, we now continue**_...

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_--_

This was not what they were expecting.

Instead of the Yamada girl gawking over Wolfram, it was Wolfram, as well as Ingrid, who were gawking at the Yamada girl.

_"I thought you said there was no way she was going to be this pretty!"_ Wolfram hissed to Ingrid as they purposely let themselves fall behind the walking group.

_"Well I only 'thought,' Lord Bielefeld! Jeez...I was surprised too..."_ Ingrid fidgeted, clearly annoyed. She was never conscious about her looks before, but right now, she felt down-right ugly.

Wolfram was not happy.

The Yamada girl was walking so close to Yuri. She was between the young king and Murata, talking about school stuff.

"Are you alright, Wolfram? You look a bit tired."

"I'm fine Conrart. I just want to go back to the house."

Yamada turned her head to look at Wolfram. When the blond-haired Mazoku realized this, he turned his face away and frowned.

"Shibuya-san, I think your godfather's brother is not feeling so well. You guys go ahead, I'll be fine."

"But it's already getting late. You should have someone walk you to the station, it's dangerous."

She smiled at them. And dear lord, Wolfram felt he would die when she turned to smile at him.

_"GUAAH! WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT ME?" _He thought.

"You should rest. It would really be a pity if a guy as handsome as you would get sick." She turned to Murata and told him, "You walk me to the station."

"What?" he and Yuri said in unison.

"One person is enough to walk me there. Besides," she then lowered her voice, "you should fix that problem you have with your godfather's brother. I think that's why he's not looking too good."

She pulled glasses boy to her and started walking away.

"Goodbye, guys! See you."

"Murata you lucky bastard..." Yuri moaned.

--

Ingrid was trying on dresses on the mirror while Wolfram sat on the bed. This was the guest room and being the only girl in the bunch, she had the privilege of having it all to herself.

"So what now, Lord Bielefeld? You're supposed to stay in King Yuri Shibuya's room."

"Don't remind me, Ingrid...don't remind me."

Yuri's elder brother was in University so his room was going to be used by Conrad. As for Yozak, he insisted that he'll be fine on the living room couch.

"What exactly are you doing?" The young man walked over to her and snatched the dress from her hands.

"I'm trying to see how it would look on me. I want to look pretty."

"Oooh," Wolfram hummed teasingly, "Got self-conscious after seeing the Yamada girl, eh?"

Ingrid huffed indignantly and growled a come-back. "How about you, mister I-just-got-dumped-by-the-king?"

"WHY I OUGHTTA!"

**BAM**

**THUD**

"HEY!"

**THWACK**

**THUD**

**THUD**

"UWAA!"

**BAM**

**THUD**

"OKAY, OKAY! I'm sorry!!"

The two collapsed on the bed together, feathers from the pillow floating all around them.

"Lord Bielefeld?"

"What? Do you want to fight with me again?"

"No...Do you still want to go on with the plan?"

"Well there's pretty much nothing we could do right now. Let's continue it for the time being."

"Okay."

**THWACK.**

"Hey! That's cheating! The pillow fight's over!"

--

_xX-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-suggestions-Xx_

_--_

**To be Continued.**

_**Stay tuned for the next installment of "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"**_

**_xoxo_**

**_eva_**


End file.
